Despicable Girls
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Patty, the older sister of Margo, Agnes, and Edith joins them on a journey into adoption by a fellow named Gru who has a strange affect on the sisters. Agnes is attached to him, Edith finds him interesting, Patty doesn't seem that interested in him at all, and Margo seems to feel the same way. Can they all get along? Sorry, I suck at summaries, story should be a whole lot better.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Story made based on an RP with a good friend of mine. We only own our OC's, mine is Patty, and hers is named Jane. Read & Review. **

* * *

><p>In Miss Hattie's Home for Girls, there were poor children. Not just any poor children, but for girls up to the age of seventeen to be taken care of as they didn't have families of their own. It was an orphanage, but it was run by a terrible woman known as Miss Hattie who wasn't very kind to the children. She only took it over after the sudden death of her sister who was very kind with the girls and made them feel special even if they were orphans and she took in her niece named Jane who was also now an orphan herself, but had her aunt. Inside, there was a girl who was wearing mainly black and she was waiting for three certain girls as it was a full moon out tonight and she was anxious for the girls to come back.<p>

"Where are they?" the older girl sighed. She was going to be seventeen soon and she was told that on her birthday, she would have to be kicked out of the orphanage and left to 'fend for herself'.

Jane was a slightly darker blonde than her aunt, and her eyes were a warmer color. She was in a rather girly pink outfit though she looked uncomfortable in it. "I'll go out and find them for ya," she said softly in her Texan accent, planning on helping the girl. "Patty, I'll make sure they get back safe." she then informed the girl.

"Sure, Jane..." Patty said, rather icily, though it was kind toward her. Jane was the closest thing she had to a real friend.

Jane nodded, offering a brief smile. "I'll see you in a short while then." she told the other girl. She went and got her coat, heading outside to go and find the girls, knowing that she wouldn't get in as much trouble as Patty would've done by going out.

Patty sighed and held herself, glancing out the window. She brushed a stray ebony hair out of her face and looked out.

* * *

><p>The girls had been outside on their cookie sales. The older one of the three girls was holding the youngest one's hand as they were trying to remember how to get back to their temporary home. The middle girl who kind of looked more like a boy though in pink was just swinging herself about and splashing against the watery puddles.<p>

"Girls..." Jane said softly as she saw them. She had been following the direction that they had gone in that morning. She went up to them.

The girl in the pink hat, whose name was Edith, looked up at Jane. "Are we in trouble?" she asked, her voice bland as it usually was around Jane. he knew she was kinder than Miss Hattie but she found it hard to trust the niece of the horrible orphanage owner.

"Please don't make Miss Hattie put us in the boxes!" the youngest one, Agnes, was scared.

"I promise." Jane promised the smallest girl. She held out her hands for if the ones who wanted to hold her hands wanted to.

The elder of the trio, Margo, glanced at Jane. "Did we get lost?"

"Come on, I'll take you... Home." Jane said softly, the only name the girls could call it until they grew up or found new proper homes.

Edith jumped back up on the sidewalk and waited for Jane to lead the way. Margo took Agnes's hand and Jane's hand, even if she was the oldest and followed Jane back to their home.

"We sold a lot today." Margo told the oldest girl.

"That's good, girls, remember that Aunt Hattie never thinks it's enough... But it is." Jane said, gently warning the girls.

Edith scoffed. "I can't wait until I'm old enough to leave with Margo, Agnes, and Patty." she said.

"Aw, come on, Edith, we'll get adopted someday!" Agnes chirped. "Margo said..."

Margo sighed a little. "Somehow, I don't think that's possible anymore..."

* * *

><p>It didn't take long enough until they came up to the foster home to tell the owner about their sales of the day.<p>

Jane told the girls to wait outside the office door a moment. She talked to her aunt a moment and came out. "Come in, girls..." she said softly.

Miss Hattie, the blonde nice-looking but with a nasty personality owner of the Orphanage, looked at the girls unimpressed. "Yes, come in, girls." she said.

* * *

><p>The girls did as told. They stood their ground and looked at the woman who was like a surrogate mother to all of them, but she was terrible at her job. Agnes stepped a little too far, but stood close with her sisters, a little nervous. Miss Hattie raised an eyebrow and gave a small throat clear while looking pointedly at Agnes. Jane gently moved Agnes back behind the line.<p>

"Now, girls, how much did much did you sell today?" Miss Hattie said with an icy smile.

Edith looked at the woman silently. She wouldn't speak normally as she would 'sass' the woman. Agnes was a little eager and hopeful to hear if anyone came to adopt them, but she decided to wait until Margo would answer.

The elder girl took out a clipboard to track their cookie sales. "We sold 43 Minty Mints, 30 Coco Swirlies, and 18 Coconutties." She sounded really proud of herself and Edith and Agnes for such sells, hoping they were to Miss Hattie's liking.

Miss Hattie's smile fell off her face and she looked almost grim. Pushing a tissue off her desk with her rolled up magazine, she looked at them. "You really think that was enough?" she asked them. "Let me remind you girls that I allow you to stay here out of the goodness of my heart, and all I ask is that you do as I say... The amount is nowhere near enough." she said.

Jane frowned slightly and placed a hand on the taller two's shoulders. "Aunt Hattie, they did really well." she told her.

Edith nodded. "Yeah." she agreed with Jane.

"We're doing our best." Margo added.

Agnes came forth sadly. "We'll do better next time, and then someone will come adopt us, right?" she had a very hopeful smile.

Miss Hattie sent a glare to her niece and then stood up behind her desk. "No, Agnes, no one came to adopt you... You'll have to work harder to sell them tomorrow, girls. You don't want to disappoint me again, do you?" she asked them, pointing slightly at the Box of Shame.

Edith looked and actually looked a little worried. Jane squeezed the girls' shoulders gently.

There was one of the orphan girls inside a box of shame in the office named Penny. She must have disappointed Miss Hattie.

"No, Miss Hattie..." the girls said a little shakily. They were calm with Jane, but still, nervous of their care-taker.

"Oh, I made you a mud pie!" Edith exclaimed happily and cheekily.

Miss Hattie looked disgusted at the mud pie and sneered slightly. "Nice..." she said, not sounding happy. "Now, off to bed," she told them. "Oh, and Jane? You tell Patty that she'll be joining you and the girls selling those cookies." she said.

"Yes, Aunt Hattie..." Jane said quietly and then started to take the girls out of the office to take them to bed.

The orphan inside the box of shame watched the girls leave and continued to sulk in her punishment.

* * *

><p>Patty went into her sisters' room and was making up their beds and putting their pajamas on their beds for when they would come in to get some sleep. The icy teen waited for the girls to come in and then she went to find the girls' favorite bedtime story. "Now, where is that old book?" she muttered to herself as she searched for the last place she had it.<p>

Margo, Agnes, and Edith rushed in as they were now safely in their room.

Edith ran to Patty. "Ugh, this really stinks!" she exclaimed, before hugging the girl.

Jane followed the girls in a little while. "They have to go out and sell cookies tomorrow... We'll have to help them too...Aunt Hattie's orders." she said softly.

"Oh, joy..." Patty murmured about being forced to go out with the girls for cookie sales. She loved them, but going out in broad daylight against her will made her simmer inside.

Agnes found herself in her pajamas and handed the storybook to her elder sister.

"Where was it?" Patty took it, glad it was finally found.

"I might've looked at it last night before I fell asleep..." Margo spoke up, a little sheepishly.

Edith got changed, leaving her hat on and climbed into bed. "I'm sick of selling cookies..." she muttered.

Jane helped tuck them in, she may not have been related to them but she did treat them nicely almost in a family way.

"Things will look up someday..." Patty sighed as she waited for them to get comfortable, but was smiling.

Agnes was praying before bed and was really hoping she would earn a couple of parents someday. Her sisters had already given up on that, but being the youngest, Agnes was sure someday she would get adopted. Margo was on the verge of giving up, Patty had given up fully on getting adopted since she would have to leave the orphanage soon anyway, and Edith was a little mixed about getting adopted, but she saw in a lot of movies about orphans that they got adopted and had a happy ending with their new family. Edith made her hat cover her eyes.

Jane helped tuck the girls in. "I'll see you all in the morning." she said softly. She offered a weak smile, and then went to her room. She got into her thin and ragged short nightgown brushing her hair with the hairbrush she had been 'kindly' given by her aunt, all girls were given necessities but they were cheap.

Patty said her goodbye to Jane and read the story to the girls in the most enthusiastic voice she could muster. She may have been cold and icy towards a lot of people, but she would never hiss at her sisters. Within time, the girls fell asleep as the story finished and she went to get her own pajamas on and went to go to a room for the older girls. It was empty though since the other girls had already turned 17. Patty had always wanted a room to herself due to her life with her sisters, but as soon as it actually happened, it made her feel a little more depressed than usual. The girls all settled down, but Agnes talked a while until finally everyone fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo... How was that? If you review, I'll let you have a free box of Miss Hattie's cookies! **


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Jane got up and changed into the clothes again, the other set of clothes that had been given her were getting cleaned. She went downstairs to do her first chores of the day and helped make breakfast, trying her hardest to make it edible for everyone. Patty woke up from her bedroom and wiped her eyes. Her eyeliner had run a little from her sleep and that she was crying herself to sleep again. She quickly wiped off the makeup so no one would know she had been crying and went to start her morning like the others. Agnes had clutched her unicorn doll and Margo was slowly waking up first as the sun highlighted over her glasses on her nightstand. Edith was still asleep, even in the terrible conditions she could sleep well. Jane soon had the breakfast made and started to hand out the bowls to the ones awake, making sure it would be warm for everyone.

Patty went to wake up her younger sisters. "Wakey, wakey..." she droned.

Agnes was still cuddling with her little prized doll.

Margo yawned and got out of the bed fully. "Okay, okay... Come on, guys..." she told Edith and Agnes.

Edith groaned but got up. "Fine..." she mutters and got dressed, half asleep.

Margo gently shook Agnes awake. "Come on, Aggie..."

Agnes mumbled, but woke up and walked nearly like a zombie. Patty lightly smirked at the girls and walked with them to get them freshened up for the day and to eat breakfast like the others. Edith washed up with the others and then headed downstairs to join everyone for breakfast.

* * *

><p>Jane offered them all weak smiles as she gave them their food. "It's still warm and I've given you slightly more than everyone else as we'll have ta work hard." she said quietly to the trio and the elder girl.<p>

"We'll need our strength and energy, won't we?" Patty added.

The girls sat in their spots and went to get their quick breakfast before another cookie sale. Edith looked disgusted at the porridge but it was better than nothing, and it was better tasting than whenever the cook did it.

Jane had herself a bowl once everyone else was served. She had a smaller portion as she didn't have a big appetite. Agnes picked at some of her breakfast, but ate it. Margo ate some as well. Patty was eating a little slowly. The other girls had left the room, having finished and had to wash their dishes as they were done no matter how old they were. Edith ate it quickly so she didn't taste it.

Jane finished hers and even though she wanted to help out everyone she couldn't wash all the dishes, it was a 'rule' that everyone had to do their own dish. Patty made sure the younger girls got their dishes done. She saw it was another sunny day and sighed. Something about sunny days didn't bring her happiness, a lot of people thought it was because she was Emo. She found the wagon Miss Hattie had brought in for them with cookie boxes for them to sell. When Margo came, Patty handed her the clipboard.

"Everyone ready?" Patty asked the younger girls and Jane.

"Yeah..." Edith said, in a dull tone.

Jane nodded. "Yes..." she agreed. Today her hair was tied into a ponytail to keep it out-of-the-way so it wouldn't bother them while they were 'working'.

Meanwhile a bald, tall man with a long, pointy nose was brooding over how to get this thing he wanted to complete his plan.

"Let's just get it over with, come on." Patty told her sisters as she slipped on a pair of sunglasses and took out a hooded sweatshirt.

"Won't you get hot in that, Patty?" Agnes pointed to the jacket.

"I don't burn, Aggie, I simmer..." Patty droned, looking mysterious.

Edith walked out holding the door open for her sisters, the cart and Jane.

Jane followed after them. She couldn't help, but blurt out something about what Patty had said. "And after she simmers long enough, we'll serve her up." she said, her tone joking though.

Agnes caught the joke and giggled a little as she held Margo's hand. Patty looked around them, then started to walk out with the girls. Margo took out her list, then went to the first name on the list, leading the way with Jane. Edith followed, kind of bored. Jane led them through the addresses. They soon got to Gru's house. Gru was petting his 'dog' Kyle and sighing. The strange creature growled a little, but was sleeping a little.

* * *

><p>Margo went to Gru's doorstep and knocked on the door, surprising the man.<p>

"Hellooooo? Cookies for sale!" Agnes called.

Patty tapped her foot a little, waiting for the owner of the house to open up and take their cookies. Edith waited too, looking bored.

Gru almost fell over the arm of his sofa, but he made his way to kneel by his letterbox. "Go away." he said, in a rather thick Russian accent.

"We're selling cookies, Sir." Jane told the man.

"We know you're in there!" Margo added.

Patty dully stood by the wagon, not really doing anything. Agnes clutched her doll as she waited for what sounded like a kind man to her on the other side of the door.

"There is no one here, this is an automated message, go away and leave now" Gru says.

Jane sighed, she could tell he was there, but she didn't feel like trying to plead with the man. She started to head towards the next house. Edith looked slightly surprised at her, then looked annoyed and disbelieving at the door.

"No, it's not." Margo said to the door.

"Come on, let's just go." Patty told the girls.

"Goodbye, recorded message!" Agnes piped with a friendly smile.

Gru watched them leave and saw them heading to Vector's house. He laughed almost meanly. "They are choosing the wrong place to go." he said.

Edith scowled at the door and kicked a stone. She then followed the others. Jane rang the buzzer that was next to the gate of Vector's place. Kyle was trying to gnaw at a muffin that clearly wasn't for him. Gru didn't pay attention to Kyle, luckily for the 'dog'. Patty was a little disgusted about the coconutty cookie order, but she was glad they weren't at least for her. A giant security camera came out and scanned the girls as they appeared.

"Sir, we have cookies for sale!" Jane said into the intercom. She had a small amysed smile at the level of security.

Edith looked at the camera in awe.

"We're orphans from Miss Hattie's Home for Girls!" Margo called. "We're selling cookies for a better future!"

"You have those coconutties, right?" Vector said from his security camera.

"Yeah..." Patty said, wrinkling her nose.

* * *

><p>The doors then opened for them to give the man his cookies. Gru was prepared to laugh at their certain demise, but was shocked as they went in. He then imagined the girls all bringing out the shrink ray her needed. Jane led the girls inside, looking around as she walked. Edith looked disgusted by the order too, but in awe of the stuff.<p>

The girls gave the cookies and made clear for another order. Vector seemed to really like the coconutty cookies and looked forward to buying more from them in the future. Patty looked around, this place was actually not quite bad, but interesting. A lot more interesting than her foster home with the girls.

"Enjoy your Coconutties, sir." Jane told the man in the orange track suit, with a bowl-cut and glasses. She gave him a smile.

Edith looked at Jane and raised an eyebrow. Gru decided he would find these girls and use them to help his plan to steal the moon.

"I know I will." Vector beamed.

"Why are you wearing pajamas?" Agnes asked.

Patty hid a snorting giggle.

Jane gave a tiny giggle and placed a hand on Agnes' head gently. "They're not Pajama's, Aggie, it's a track suit," she explained gently. She then smiled sheepishly but sweetly at Vector. "Sorry about that misunderstanding." she said.

Edith raised her other eyebrow too and then smirked nudging Patty to get the girl to notice what she saw.

"Oh." Agnes said simply.

Patty paid attention, looking down at Edith and saw the scene and raised an eyebrow.

"It's okay, I get that a lot from cute little tykes..." Vector said, casually.

Margo was waiting to collect the money.

"They are cute..." Jane agreed, mussing up Agnes' ponytail, though it retained its normal shape. She smiled at Vector.

Edith whispered to Patty so only she could hear. "Patty, I think Jane likes Bowl-cut." she whispered.

Patty snickered a little. Margo slightly rolled her eyes. She was completely uninterested in boys. Vector handed Margo the money and told the girls he best get back to work. Edith turned and started to lead the way out again.

"Have a nice day," Jane said, quite sweetly. She held a hand out to Agnes. "Come on, Aggie." she said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Agnes giggled and went back 'home' with the girls. Vector waved them off and went to get back to work.<p>

"So, that was a fun sale, huh?" Patty droned to Jane.

Edith snorted slightly. Gru saw them leave unscathed too. He decided he would have to go and adopt them all.

Jane looked at Patty. "What do you mean?" she asked, smiling nervously.

Patty shrugged with a goofy face. "Just saying, you seemed really interested in our customer."

Margo went through the clipboard list of who was next, they were almost done. Agnes was quiet, but curious of all around them.

Edith nodded. "I saw it too." she agreed with Patty.

Jane blushed slightly. "I don't know what ya mean." she said.

Gru got Dr. Nefario to make some cookie robots. Patty rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Boys are gross..." Margo folded her arms.

Agnes giggled behind her hand.

* * *

><p>Soon after completing most of their quota they headed back to the orphanage. Miss Hattie sent them to do their chores. Jane was cleaning the floor with the scrubbing-brush. Gru made his way to adopt the girls from the orphanage. Patty went to the bathroom to clean up while the younger girls did dishes for the evening. Jane looked up as Gru went passed. She let out an outraged sound as he made the spots she just cleaned all muddy. Gru smirked slightly and went to the office. He gave Miss Hattie a fake compliment.<p>

Miss Hattie looked happy "Who do you want to adopt?" She asked. She then called for the girls to come in when he found out who.

Patty went with her sisters into their bedroom. Looks like wishing for parents wasn't a total loss.

"I bet the mom is so pretty!" Margo sounded elated.

"I bet the dad's eyes sparkle!" Edith chipped in.

"I bet the house is made out of gummy bears!" Agnes chirped as she packed her bag.

Margo and Edith glanced at their younger sister, but continued to get ready for their new lives. Jane actually looked surprised and had to see her aunt. Miss Hattie explained that 'Doctor Gru' wanted to adopt her too and that she had agreed. She sent the girl to pack. Gru looked at them and stood up as they came in.

Patty noticed Jane was also packing. "You too? I didn't think you could get adopted."

Jane looked at Patty. "Aunt Hattie only took me in 'cuz she was forced to." she said with a sigh. She had packed her carrier bag with her now clean other outfit and the brush for her hair.

Edith looked up at Gru. Gru looked down at the girls.

"He's a dentist" Miss Hattie said.

Patty blinked at Gru once she saw him. Margo stared awkwardly. Agnes looked at them, but giggled with excitement and clutched onto his leg. Gru looked scared and tried to get her off. He ended up having to walk out with her still on his leg. Edith chuckled and followed. Jane got Agnes off so she wouldn't get hurt, but gave the girl a piggyback.

Agnes cheered about the ride and was eager to join her sisters for their quest of being adopted. Patty stared out the window as she was in the passenger seat, but a little squished. She was popping on some gum to calm her nerves and didn't really seem to be making a big fuss over this as much as her friend and sisters. Jane looked out of the window. She looked happy. Gru drove and made some children cry and smirked. Edith raised an eyebrow at Gru.


	3. Chapter 3

Patty looked to see where Gru lived. "Hey... Wait a minute, you were that guy who pretended to be a recorded message!"

"Yeah!" Margo agreed as she noticed that.

Agnes and Edith didn't seem to notice or care.

"No... That was someone else." Gru tells them, he then opened the door.

Jane looked a bit annoyed and apprehensive at the same time. Edith looked in awe. Margo and Patty exchanged confused looks together and kept waiting until they were in the house. Agnes looked around curiously. This was the home of a widowed dentist?

* * *

><p>Gru took them to the kitchen and laid down some newspaper. He showed them their food, water and 'toilet'. Edith raised an eyebrow and went to explore the kitchen. Jane raised her eyebrow at Gru.<p>

"Can I hold your hand?" Agnes asked Gru.

When Gru declined to her, Patty decided to hold the youngest girl's hand so they could explore and learn the rules of their new home. Edith walked into the living room. Jane followed. Gru introduced them to his 'dog' Kyle. Kyle growled and came for the girls, looking like he wanted to eat them.

"Oh, fluffy doggy!" Agnes beamed, which actually scared away the strange creature. "Aww..."

"I want one." Patty smirked.

Margo looked at Gru in disbelief. "What kind of dog is that?"

"Uh... the best kind there is!" Gru says, to kind of sway them.

Jane looked at Kyle and grinned. "Here Kyle, here boy." she says softly.

Edith saw an Iron Maiden trap and went towards it. Kyle had growling whimpering, but felt calm around Jane. He came to her, shaking a bit, though he still wanted to eat her like she were a treat.

Patty knelt and patted her lap gently. "Come here, doggy..." she said, not as cold as she often was.

"Do you really think this is a place appropriate for little kids?" Margo asked Gru. "Cuz, uhh... It's not..."

Jane gently and slowly reached out a hand and stroked Kyle's head. "Good boy." she coos.

Kyle was a little settled with them. He nearly tried to eat them, but he calmed down.

Gru watched the two with Kyle and then tried to stop Edith. "No, no, no!" He shouts.

The maiden shut itself on Edith and red poured through the bottom. Margo looked to see the red liquid and gasped with fear, then glared at Gru. Jane looked up at the gasp and looked shocked and horrified. Despite her coldness, Patty looked squeamish around the sight of blood.

Gru sighed and turned around. "The plan can work with just four..." he says flippantly.

Edith knocked on the door of the trap. "Hello? It's kinda dark in here." she says.

The door was open and Edith was shown far from the spikes and her straw was in her mouth as her juice had leaked out. Jane looked relieved and was still petting Kyle. Gru looked at Edith and then both sheepish and aloof.

"It poked a hole in my juice box..." Edith says kind of unhappily.

Patty fanned herself and took a deep breath. Edith was alive and safe despite wishes for death when younger, but not actually wanting to die. "Remember, we apparently can't touch anything..." she reminded the younger girls.

"What about the floor?" Margo asked, rather snarky towards Gru.

Agnes smiled as she saw a dog bowl filled with candy, but stayed close with Patty.

"Yes, you can touch the floor..." Gru replies.

Edith smirked slightly.

Jane hid a smile "What about the air?" She asks.

Patty smirked too, finding this actually amusing. "What about that?" she pointed to Edith as the girl in pink had a dangerous looking ray gun.

Agnes continued to stare at Gru, very curious about him.

"Yes, you can touch the air... not that!" Gru says and held up a frying pan.

Edith accidentally shot the frying pan and then dropped it. She gasped as it hit Agnes' toy unicorn. Jane looked worried. Agnes gasped as her precious unicorn was destroyed. Margo looked equally worried, even if she wasn't really fond of the toy herself, but worried for little Agnes.

"Now you've done it." Patty murmured, knowing how little Agnes was around her little unicorn. "You have to fix it."

Gru shook his head. "It's disintegrated... I can't fix it" he says.

Edith looked at Agnes. "Sorry..." she mumbles.

Jane bit her lip, if she had money she'd get the girl a new toy.

Agnes sniffled, then glared. She didn't scream or yell, she just took a big breath of air and puffed her cheeks.

"She's going to hold her breath until she gets a new one." Margo explained to Gru.

Gru looked annoyed. "I can't fix it..." he repeats.

Jane looked at him. "She'll need a new one then, sir." she says.

Edith gave a nod. Agnes continued to hold her breath.

"Fix it or buy it." Patty told Gru.

"Alright, fine..." Gru says. He then asked for three of his yellow, blue dungarees wearing minions to come up. Two to watch the girls and three to get the toy.

Jane looked at them in awe her eyes widening.

"Who are they?" Edith asks.

"They look like mutated popcorn kernels." Patty glanced at them.

Agnes got dizzy and passed out from the lack of oxygen. Margo glanced at two others come and were left in charge to look after the five of them.

"Go and get the little girl a new toy..." Gru says.

The minions nodded and went off. After trying to understand about getting 'papoy'. Edith snorted at Patty's response. Jane smiled at the minions.

Patty watched them leave and glanced at the two minions left behind to be in charge. "Hurt them and you're scum." she warned the minions, pointing to Margo, Edith, and Agnes protectively.

Margo wasn't sure what to make of the minions. Agnes looked curious at them, then went to eat the candy in the dog bowl left for her and the others. Edith looked at Agnes with Margo. The minions looked surprised and made assurances that they wouldn't hurt anyone.

Jane giggled slightly. "Sir, can I go for a walk?" She asks.

Gru waved his hand to show she could go ahead before he went to his lair to prepare for the stealing of the shrink ray.

"Where are you going?" Patty whispered to Jane.

The three minions disguised as a family, a husband, a wife, and a baby, and they were getting ready to go into town. Edith looked at Kevin and Jerry.

Jane shrugged. "Just taking a walk before we have to eat or something." she replies quietly.

The two minions were at a slight loss of what to do with the girls.

"Oh, okay..." Patty shrugged.

Soon enough, as Jane left, the girls and minions were causing destruction nearly everywhere. Edith suggested a play war. Patty sat on the couch as the girls were playing rather aggressively, but the Minions didn't seem to have a problem with it. Things went flying, stains were marked, and it was nearly breaking the house. Though, they didn't do anything crazy like set it on fire or anything too risque like that. Edith was jumping on the sofas a lot. Even Margo got in the spirit of the fun. Agnes had a sugar rush from the candy and was tossing around toilet paper.

"When I write about my life, and I will... I will have mixed feelings..." Patty said dully as she watched the chaos.

Edith laughed. And they continued in the fun until it got to evening.

* * *

><p>Jane was taking a slow walk around the block. She sighed softly running a hand through her hair. There was a man in his backyard next door. He glanced at Jane with a puzzled face, not seeing her around before, but continued to cater to his gardening. Jane waved to the neighbour and then continued on the walk. The neighbor continued to cater to his gardening.<p>

Jane found herself even walking by Vector's house. Vector's camera had followed Jane. Jane didn't notice the camera, but gave a small shocked and nervous look, blushing.

Vector stopped outside to see Jane, in his usual clothes. "Oh, hello, I didn't see you there..."

Jane looked at Vector, surprised. "Oh, hi..." she says, her accent coming out thicker with the surprise.

* * *

><p>Toilet paper was thrown as Gru came to see everyone and the wildness toned down a bit.<p>

Edith saw Gru and pointed at Kevin. "It was your cousin's idea." she says.

"Whaaat?!" Kevin calls out.

Gru frowned slightly. "Okay, bed time..." he says, his voice annoyed.

"Awww..." the two minions groaned.

The girls then groaned together as well.

"The sun is still out though." Patty added.

"Not you three." he tells the minions and Patty.

Edith looked annoyed.

"Yay!" The minions cheered.

"Yay..." Patty added weakly.

* * *

><p>The girls stared at their new room awkwardly, not sure what to make of it. Agnes was a little nervous and scared about sleeping without her unicorn toy and in a strange 'bed'.<p>

"Just so you know, you're never going to be my dad." Margo told Gru a little icily.

Gru shrugged. He then set the bomb beds up to be like a three tiered bunk bed. Edith agreed that the beds were cool. The minions went back to work.

Agnes saw that Patty was busy with someone else and took out the book they all knew and loved. "Will you read us a bedtime story?" she asked Gru.

"No." he says simply.

Edith covered her eyes with her hat.

"But we can't go to sleep without a bedtime story!" Agnes cried.

Margo sighed as they weren't getting a story tonight and decided to get comfortable.

"Well, it will be a long night for you." Gru says.

Edith frowned slightly. There was a strange noise outside. This made the girls react a little nervously, but Agnes was the most scared as it was pure dark. Gru told them to beware of bed bugs and turned the light off and shut the door. The three minions came walking in in a big pile. Patty was making up the couch for when she would go to bed herself.

She merely glanced at Gru, but kept doing what she was doing and found a spare pillow for herself. Agnes shifted in her new bed, worried about the creatures that might come out to get her in her sleep as Edith and Margo were sound asleep. The minions jumped apart and the one in the baby outfit came and handed her a toy made from a toilet brush, an ice cream cone and googly eyes.

Agnes shivered, but was calm as the Minion gave her a replacement 'unicorn'. She loved it, not caring how it looked and kissed the Minion in his head. "It's beautiful."

The minion blushed and followed the others out.

* * *

><p>Jane looked at Vector still and then smiled. "Uh, how are you?" She asks.<p>

"I'm doing good, how are your little friends?" Vector asked slyly.

"They're fine, thank y'all." Jane tells him, smiling nervously.

"Of course, they're all so precious, especially that little one with the braids." Vector chuckled.

Jane smiled. "Yeah, Aggie is adorable..." she says. She then looked serious "Her sister, and me, will protect the young'uns." she says, thinking more of Gru's reaction to them all.

"You all should come back maybe tomorrow." Vector said.

"Those coconutty cookies are just too good!" Vector beamed, then smirked. "Perhaps you'd like to share a box or two..."

Jane smiled. "Sure," she says. "If they don't want to come though, I won't force them." she says softly.

"It'll be fine either way, I don't often get visitors." Vector smirked a bit.

Jane smiled. "So, I'll see y'all tomorrow?" She asks quietly.

"I'll be here." Vector smiled tenderly.

Jane nodded blushing. "Bye..." she says softly, and waved before starting to go back to Gru's.

* * *

><p>Patty was on the couch, not exactly asleep but was writing into her Gothic notebook for some poetry about how lonely she was.<p>

Soon Jane got back. She looked at Patty and tilted her head. "Hi." she says softly.

Patty looked up. "Hey... Gru sent the girls to bed in these bomb bunk beds."

Jane raised an eyebrow. She then sighed "We'll check them out..." she says quietly. She had a small smile and a happy glow around her.

Patty noticed a glow in Jane and raised an eyebrow herself. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Jane says with a smile.

"You were looking at that Vector guy funny..." Patty insisted.

"I wasn't..." Jane blushed. She smiled brightly though. "Oh, do y'all think you and the girls would come to have some coconutty cookies?" She then asks.

Patty was visibly disgusted about the coconutty cookies. "I'm pretty sure... I made sure we had enough for cookie sales around the neighborhood. We're gonna have to do it a little later on tomorrow cuz the girls have ballet class."

"No, not selling... Vector has invited us around to share some coconutty cookies." Jane explained.

"You can have them..." Patty was still grossed out about the coconut cookies, and looked to see the Minions come back rather late.

"Will the girls not like them?" She asks.

"Margo doesn't mind them much, and it's either Edith or Agnes that hate them a lot..." Patty tried to remember. "It's hard to keep track, before we found Miss Hattie, I've been raising those girls by myself for a long time..."

Patty smiled and patted Jane's back. "It's nice being adopted and all... But... I don't think Gru wants to be a dad..."

"Maybe he's just unsure of how to treat kids." Jane says.

"Maybe he's never been a kid," Patty shrugged, holding her arms. "After Agnes was born, I never really had a chance to be a kid..."

Jane looked at her. "I kind of know what you mean." she says.

Patty looked back. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, I had to help Aunt Hattie with the orphanage." she says.

"Well, at least you're nice..." Patty smirked a little. "At least I'm sixteen for now... Hattie said as soon as my birthday would hit I'd be on my own, but I guess since the girls have a nice warm place to sleep in, we're all set. I'm like a mother to those girls and Margo's the big sister..."

Jane smiled softly.

"I guess we could grow to like it here..." Patty made herself comfortable. "Even if the girls couldn't hear Three Little Kittens from me tonight..."

Jane got comfy too. "Mm..." she says softly.

Patty yawned a bit, adjusting to the new altitude they were given. "Good night, Jane..." she murmured gently.

"Night, Patty." Jane says.

The girls then went to sleep for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Jane woke up early. She was nervous and excited. Patty was still sleeping a little, but more lying down. The girls were up a bit and in a good mood.

"Dance day! Dance day!" Agnes ran in the room cheerfully.

Jane giggled and smiled. Patty smiled a little at her youngest sister.

"You're coming to our show, right?" Agnes came to the elder black-haired girl.

"Of course, I am," Patty smiled at her. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Agnes smiled, then turned to Jane. "Are you coming?"

"I wouldn't miss it either..." she says. She smiled. "Oh, do you girls want to come visit Vector and share some coconutties?" She asks them then.

"What about dance class today?" Agnes tilted her head.

"We could go after dance class... Or if you want... you can surprise me by showing me how good you dance on the recital." Jane says. She gave the girl the option to choose.

"Okay!" Agnes piped up a little. "I love dance class!"

"So which do y'all want to do?" Jane asks Agnes.

Agnes took a break to think, still cheerful.

Jane explained that she would either be watching today, or getting a surprise on the night. She would let Agnes choose so the girl wouldn't be upset about the choice.

"A surprise?" Agnes's eyes lit up.

"Oh, boy!" Agnes cheered.

* * *

><p>Patty decided to check on her other sisters if they were awake or not. Edith was asleep, half hanging out of her bed.<p>

"Hey, wake up..." Patty whispered to her other sisters as they still slept. She looked over her shoulder as Gru seemed excited about something.

"Today, we are going to sell cookies!" Gru announces.

Edith fell out of the bed.

"After dance class." Patty told him as she helped Edith out with her leotard and tights, but not removing the hat.

"No, now." Gru says.

"No," Patty came to him, looking him in the eye. "Dance now, cookies later..." she said, nearly icily.

"No, cookies now, dance later!" Gru says.

Patty glared back at him.

* * *

><p>Eventually, Gru had taken them to the dance school after the argument. The cookies would have to wait. Jane had gone out for another walk banished from the house by Gru until the girls got back with him there as well. Gru's neighbor was walking his dog, trying to keep it out of the yard due to complaints from next door about his 'bombs' being left behind. Other neighbors were bright and friendly compared to Gru himself, making it odd he lived among them or they lived among him.<p>

Jane smiled. "Hello." she greeted friendly.

The neighbors waved to her.

"Good morning!" the next-door neighbor sounded overly cheerful despite being closer to Gru than the other neighbors.

* * *

><p>Jane smiled happily. She went to talk to the man before she would go see Vector. The man waved to her, then continued his daily yard work. Jane hummed happily. She went towards the villain's house, though she didn't know he was a villain. There were security cameras out for Jane, about to zap her.<p>

"No, not her!" Vector had it stop, then smiled, pressing the call button. "Well, hello there, where's your cookie patrol?" he asked, amused and casually.

Jane blushed a little. "They're at their dance rehearsal... I brought a box with me though." she says.

"Coconutties?" Vector hoped, but he was going to let her in if she wanted to regardless of the cookies or not.

"Yes, sir." Jane says happily.

Vector then disabled the security and allowed the girl to come in and make herself at home. Jane came in happily. She went in as the front door opened and looked around.

"Welcome, welcome..." Vector's voice came, but he was not shown yet since he was in his 'family room'.

"Um, do I need to take my shoes off?" She asks, noticing the white floors.

"Probably a good idea... It's a rule... I don't tolerate messes." Vector told her sharply, but not really scolding the girl.

Jane slipped her shoes off, thankful she had clean socks on. She still hated her horrible dress her aunt had given her but hoped he wouldn't mind.

"Come on, don't be shy..." Vector continued to lure her in. "So, is it just you today?"

Jane came inside to the big massive 'family room'. "They're practicing for their recital." she says coming over, holding out the cookies for him.

Vector smiled, eager to take some of the cookies he favored. "Oh, thank you!"

Jane smiled and cautiously sat next to him, if he wanted her to move she would.

"So, what do you like to do in your spare time?" Vector asked, lounging around and eating some of the cookies.

"I never really had much spare time, Aunt Hattie didn't like us 'slacking off', but the rare occasions she did, I took a walk." Jane says, sounding nervous.

"I see... You sound close with your aunt." Vector sounded interested, even if he was a bit evil.

Jane huffed slightly. "Not close... she never wanted me.. She took me in though, cuz Mama practically ordered her to." she says.

"Oh, I'm so sorry... Are you going to be okay?" Vector noticed the shift in her emotions.

Jane blinked and blushed then. She looked sheepish. "Sorry... Aunt Hattie is a bit of a sore subject." she says.

"Sorry about that..." Vector apologized again. "So, who's that black-haired girl... Is she your sister or something? The older one..." he referred to Patty since Agnes also had black hair and Jane might get confused of which black-haired girl he was mainly talking about.

"My best friend." Jane smiles.

"Is she kin to your little 'cookie elves'?" Vector asked, in a sort of amusing way.

Jane laughed, taking one cookie. "They're all her sisters... Margo, Edith and Agnes." she says. She prepared to take a bite of cookie.

"How adorable." Vector smiled, allowing her to take the cookie.

Jane nibbled on the treat and then smiled. "I like to protect them all..." she smiles.

"You have excellent leadership skills." Vector sounded impressed.

Jane blushed then and hid her face.

"It was really nice of you to stop by." Vector scooted closer to her.

Jane didn't notice the scooting as her face was covered. "Thank you for inviting me..." She could be heard mumbling.

Vector heard some of that. "It was no trouble at all, thank you for accepting the invite."

Jane moved her hands to find them both closely face to face with each other.

Vector chuckled a little, but not making fun of her. He then saw his sharks trying to get at Jane, but halted them. "Down, boys!"

Jane blushed and tried to scoot away just a space.

"Sorry about that." Vector looked back at her with an apologetic smile.

Jane stopped mid movement and gave a smile. "I like sharks..." she says.

"You do?" Vector sounded surprised that a girl liked sharks. Maybe he was stereotyping since he figured she would be afraid of them.

"I mean, you ever seen _Finding Nemo_?" She asks, more rhetorical than an actual question.

Vector laughed. "Those sharks _are _pretty cool."

"Fish are friends..." Jane starts.

"Not food." Vector finished.

Jane smiled at him.

* * *

><p>In the dance school, Patty sat beside Gru with the other moms in the school, watching their daughters dance along for practice. The girls seemed very happy that Gru was their 'father' and there with them. Even if she rarely did it, Patty was smiling for her sisters as they did their little dances. Gru kind of looked bored as he watched.<p>

Patty nudged his shoulder. "Show some respect..."

Gru shot her a glare. Patty smirked, amused.

Agnes scampered by and handed him a couple of tickets to the big dance recital. She saved the third one for Jane to give later. "You can come right? Patty already promised she would!"

Gru looked a moment, but took the ticket. "Uh... sure." he says.

"Do you pinkie promise?" Agnes held out her pinkie for him to link with hers.

Patty giggled a bit.

"My pinkie... promises..." Gru says, linking pinkies with her.

The mothers leaned forward, marveling at Gru's 'fatherly' skills. Patty found a newspaper that mentioned a carnival coming to town on her birthday. Maybe being adopted wouldn't be so bad, because that meant she could join her sisters to going for free will and wouldn't be left from them due to her becoming seventeen and at Miss Hattie's, it was a sixteen and under community. Gru looked nervous. Patty still giggled. She would tell the girls about the carnival when they would finish their dance. Gru looked almost shy of the ladies.

"You need a girlfriend." Patty smirked, rolling up the paper and lightly tapping it against his chest.

Gru glared at her again. Patty was having way too much fun sassing the man who was supposed to be her father.

* * *

><p>Vector smiled too and looked at the time. "Thank you so much for the cookies, and thank you for coming, I hope you're enjoying yourself.. I'd never make a pretty lady uncomfortable."<p>

"You think I'm pretty?" Jane asks, shocked.

"You're the prettiest and nicest girl I've seen, that's always a good match." Vector told her, honestly.

Jane blushed and bravely hugged him. Vector wasn't too surprised by the hug, but enjoyed it, patting her back. It was a really sweet moment. Jane wiped her eyes before pulling back. She smiled softly.

"You're luckier than you think... I really appreciate you stopping by." Vector continued to soothe.

Jane looked a little confused, was he telling her to leave?

"Are you due back anytime soon?" Vector wasn't trying to get rid of her or anything, he just wanted some time do do personal things, he claimed to work out all the time, but it was actually lazing around on his couch playing Wii.

"Well, I'm kicked out of the house until Gru gets back with everyone..." Jane says.

Gru was driving them along.

"Oh, okay... Just wanted to make sure you were fine and not past curfew, if you have one..." Vector shrugged, smirking a bit.

"I don't have a curfew." she huffs, more playful than actually mad.

"Oh, but a lot of dangerous people in this town." Vector playfully warned her.

Jane giggled. "Like you?" She jokes.

Vector laughed a bit. "I'm one of the sane ones, you're lucky."

"I'm so glad." Jane smiled.

Vector smiled back. Jane smiled still. She sat more comfortably.

Vector smiled fondly. "The girls are lucky to have you."

Jane blushed and giggled softly.

"Would it be bad if I called you a Southern Bell?" Vector smirked.

Jane's eyes widened and she blushed deeper.


End file.
